Field
The present disclosure relates to a cartridge containing a single serving of an instant beverage component for producing a beverage when fluid is introduced into the cartridge. The cartridge can be used with single-serve beverage machines.
Description of the Related Art
Single-serve beverage machines are devices that are designed to produce a single serving, or sometimes a single cup, of a desired beverage. In comparison to other types of beverage machines (such as drip coffee makers having a multi-cup carafe), single-serve beverage machines can enhance convenience by reducing the time to prepare the beverage.
Some single-serve beverage machines use a cartridge or capsule containing one or more beverage components or precursors to produce the beverage. Generally, such cartridges are received in the single-serve beverage machine, are used to produce the single serving of the beverage, and are subsequently manually removed from the machine and discarded.